Marry Me
by Schein Mond
Summary: Kau tak akan meninggalkanku 'kan, 'Suke? Janji. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, apapun yang terjadi. Bad in summary. DLDR! RnR? Oneshot.


**Marry Me**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Marry Me © Schein Mond**

Pair: **SasuNaru**

Genre: ** Angst, Hurt/Comfort,—apa ini termasuk Drama?—, Romance**

Rated: **T**

Warning: **OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD yang berlaku, Full of Sasuke's POV**

Summary: **Kau tak akan meninggalkanku 'kan, 'Suke? | Janji. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, apapun yang terjadi. Bad in summary. DLDR! RnR? Oneshot.**

.

.

.

**Sorry if there are similarities in the name of the character and story ideas**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

**-SG-**

.

"Maaf, Anda kami vonis berumur enam puluh hari lagi..,"

"A-apa..? Anda bercanda kan, Dok..?

"Maaf, penyakit _Leukimia_ Anda sudah terlalu parah. Kami sudah tak bisa melakukan apa pun lagi..,"

"Te-terima kasih, Dok..," pemuda itu berjabat tangan dengan dokter dan keluar dari ruangan dokter.

'Enam puluh… hari..? Secepat itukah..?' pemuda itu meneteskan air matanya.

"Hey, kau tak apa? Apa kata dokter..?"

"Enam puluh… hari..?" pemuda itu membeo. Tak mendengarkan pemuda disampingnya yang menanyakan apa yang disampaikan dokter padanya. Tetapi seperti menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang bertanya.

"Enam puluh hari? Apa maksudnya?"

"Mati… Mulai hari ini..," kembali membeo. Pemuda disampingnya tetap tak mengerti.

"Tunggu disini, sebentar saja," pemuda itu menginstruksikan pemuda disampingnya untuk duduk diruang tunggu, sementara ia memasuki ruangan dokter—ingin bertanya.

"Enam puluh hari… Mati..," pemuda itu terus membeo. Tatapan matanya kosong—seakan tak ada pikiran apapun. Tak lama, pemuda yang tadi bersamanya keluar dari ruang dokter dan menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Naru..,"

"Ayo kita pulang, Sasu..," ajaknya tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Sedangkan pemuda yang bernama Sasuke hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang dengan terus menatap punggung rapuh yang berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan menuju apartemen milik Naruto. Sepanjang jalan, mereka hanya diam—tak berbicara apapun. Hanya angin yang bertiup lembut mengisi keheningan diantara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sesampainya diapartemen Naruto…

"Naru, istirahat, ya? Kau harus banyak beristirahat. Kau ingat kata dokter tadi, 'kan?"

"…" hening.

"Sebentar ya, aku ambilkan minum dulu," Sasuke berjalan kearah dapur dan mengambilkan Naruto secangkir air putih. Sekembalinya kekamar, ia melihat Naruto tak merubah tatapan matanya. Kosong. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan keputus asaan. Tak ada harapan. Mati.

"Hey, ini minumlah dulu. Kau juga harus banyak minum," Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk bersandar pada sandaran kasur. Ia memberikan cangkir itu pada Naruto, dan diminumnya perlahan.

"Kau istirahat, ya? Aku akan menjagamu disini,"

"Kenapa kau mau menjagaku? Kenapa kau mau menunggui aku, 'Suke..?"

"Hey, itu sudah kewajibanku. Aku juga sudah berjanji padamu, 'kan? Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, aku janji,"

"Tapi itu semua sia-sia. Untuk apa kau menungguku kalau umurku tak lama lagi..?"

"Naru, sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap menungumu,"

"Percuma, 'Suke! Percuma! Untuk apa kau terus menjagaku dan menungguku jika dalam waktu enam puluh hari aku akan mati..?!" bulir bening menetes satu persatu dari bola mata berwarna biru _shappire_ bening itu.

"Naru—"

"Pergi! Aku hanya akan menyusahkanmu! _Please, leave me alone_!" Sasuke terdorong oleh Naruto hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tapi, Naru—"

"_Leave me alone_! Dan jangan kembali lagi!" Naruto melempar cangkir yang ada ditangannya dan mengenai tembok belakang Sasuke. Pecah. Seperti hatinya yang pecah menerima semua kenyataan ini. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap miris Naruto.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Naruto," ia melihat Naruto untuk terakhir kali sebelum keluar dari kamar itu. Keadaan Naruto yang jauh dari kata baik. Matanya merah—menahan tangis. Tatapan kosong. Hati Sasuke serasa seperti ditusuk berjuta-juta jarum melihat keadaan Naruto seperti ini. Dengan berat hati, ia meninggalkan apartemen Naruto, dan kembali ke apartemennya.

.

**-SG-**

.

Seminggu setelah Sasuke diusir oleh Naruto. Selama seminggu itu pula Sasuke tak melihat keadaan Naruto. Bukan karena ia tak peduli lagi. Hanya saja ia ingin Naruto menenangkan diri dan berfikir. Ia tak ingin Naruto mengambil keputusan yang salah. Selama seminggu itu juga Sasuke hanya bisa berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ agar Naruto menerima keajaiban—sembuh dari penyakitnya yang sejak dulu diidapnya.

'Hari ini aku harus melihat Naruto..,' batin Sasuke mantap.

.

Keadaan Naruto masih sama seperti seminggu yang lalu. Tatapan kosong. Mata sembab. Satu kata untuk keadaan Naruto. Kacau.

'Mengapa umurku secepat ini..? Aku masih ingin hidup. Menghabiskan waktu mudaku. Menghabiskan waktuku dengan… Sasuke,' batin Naruto miris. Kembali pemuda beriris biru _shappire_ itu meneteskan berlian bening. Pelupuk matanya tak bisa lagi menahan tetesan berlian itu.

**Cklek.**

Suara pintu dibuka. Ada suara langkah kaki yang sangat dikenal Naruto. Semakin mendekat ke kamarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, muncullah seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat. Dengan senyum tipis yang membuat Naruto kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Sasu..,"

"Naruto..," Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto dan duduk dipinggiran kasur.

"Ini, minumlah. Aku buatkan teh. Aku yakin kau tak beranjak sesenti pun dari kasur ini. Lihatlah, penampilanmu kacau. Kulitmu semakin pucat. Matamu sembab dan ada lingkaran hitam di sekelilingnya. Dan kau mengurus, Naruto,"

"Maafkan aku. Dan… Terimakasih," Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan kembali menangis. Ia meminum teh buatan Sasuke. Dengan perlahan menghabiskan isi dari cangkir yang dipegangnya.

'Hm? Apa ini?' Naruto membatin saat dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibir atasnya. Matanya membulat. Kaget.

"Sasu..?"

"_Will you marry me_, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengambil benda yang berada dalam cangkir dan mengelapnya. Sebuah benda bundar berwarna _silver_ berinisialkan _**S.N**_.

Bergetar. Biji mata Naruto bergetar mendengar permintaan Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan tangannya yang masih memegang cangkir. Dengan cepat ia memeluk Sasuke erat dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang lemah—rapuh. Mengangguk. Ia mengangguk lemah.

"_I will_, 'Suke… _I will_," ia menerima lamaran Sasuke. Kembali butiran bening menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Bukan. Bukan air mata kesedihan. Melainkan air mata kegembiraan. Bahagia. Naruto merasa bahwa ia orang yang paling bahagia didunia. Sasuke mengamit jemari lengan kiri Naruto dan memasangkan cicin tersebut pada jari manis. Begitu pula yang Naruto lakukan pada jari manis tangan kiri Sasuke—memasangkan cincin serupa.

Memang tidak seromantis yang dilakukan oleh pasangan lainnya—mengajaknya _dinner_, lalu melamarnya. Hanya dengan cara sederhana, namun membuat mereka merasa sangat sangat bahagia saat itu juga.

Dan mereka telah sah menjadi pasangan hidup semati. Sah? Ya, sah. Walaupun tanpa pengakuan dari orang lain—yang menjadi saksi— dan seorang pendeta, tetapi mereka sudah sah dimata Tuhan. Dan mereka berjanji tak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain, sampai ajal memisahkan mereka. Berjanji tak akan mengkhianati dan menyakiti. Akan selalu bersama dalam keadaan apapun juga—susah, senang, miskin, atau apapun yang melanda mereka berdua.

.

.

.

_**Dua hari kemudian…**_

"Naru, mau ke pantai?"

"Mau! Tapi bagaimana kita kesana? Bagaimana kalau berjalan kaki?"

"Hey, kau belum pulih benar. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu terlalu capai. Bagaimana kalau sepeda? Aku membocengmu,"

"Baiklah, aku berganti baju dulu. Tunggu sebentar ya, 'Suke,"

.

"Sudah! Ayo kita pergi, 'Suke!"

"Baik, baik. Kugendong? Hanya sampai tempat penitipan sepeda,"

"Tapi—"

"Ayo. Aku tak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu,"

"Baiklah..," dengan terpaksa Naruto memanjat punggung tegap Sasuke. Punggung hangat, yang—mungkin—hanya dimiliki Sasuke—menurut Naruto.

'Pantaskah aku bersanding denganmu, 'Suke..?' batin Naruto sedih. Memang terkadang ia merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang tampan, memiliki tubuh yang sehat, memiliki apapun yang ia butuhkan, dan masih memiliki keluarga—lengkap— yang mengkhawatirkannya. Bersanding dengan Naruto, sakit-sakitan, tubuh rapuh dan ringkih, tak memiliki apapun dan siapa pun yang akan mengkhawatirkannya. 'Si Tampan' dan 'Si Buruk Rupa'. Naruto merasa julukan itu cocok untuk mereka berdua.

"…ru? …ruto? Hey! Naruto? Kau tak apa?"

"A-ah? Aku tak apa, 'Suke,"

"Mengapa kau melamun? Memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan apa saja yang akan kita lakukan nanti saat dipantai,"

"Dasar tidak sabaran," ledek Sasuke sembari tersenyum melihat tingkah pujaan hatinya yang begitu riang dan bersemangat hari ini.

.

Perjalanan ke pantai. Begitu ceria. Naruto yang kembali ceria setelah masa sulit menimpanya. Sasuke yang—biasanya berwajah datar, kecuali bersama Naruto—tersenyum melihat senyum dan tawa Naruto.

Perjalanan yang menyenangkan. Dengan canda tawa. Senyuman. Banyak pula sapaan yang ditujukan untuk mereka berdua dari masyarakat sekitar yang mengenal baik mereka. Masyarakat sekitar tersenyum melihat kemesraan mereka berdua—Sasuke dan Naruto. Memang sudah bukan hal tabu melihat sesama pria berpasangan. Sasuke dan Naruto sudah diketahui orang banyak bahwa mereka menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sabahat. Dan masyarakat pun tak keberatan dengan hubungan mereka. Masyarakat sangat mendukung hubungan mereka.

"Sasu? Bolehkan aku bertanya?"

"Apa pun,"

"Benarkah kau tak akan meninggalkanku? Sendirian?"

"Hey, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku akan menemanimu, apapun yang terjadi. Itu janjiku seumur hidup padamu, Naruto,"

"M-hm. Terima kasih, Sasuke,"

.

Sesampainya dipantai, mereka duduk di kursi kayu yang sudah disiapkan. Tertawa. Itulah yang mereka lakukan. Saling bercanda. Banyak orang yang tersenyum melihat kemesraan mereka. Namun orang-orang itu tak tahu. Bahwa… mereka akan terpisah untuk selamanya.

.

.

Setiap hari mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dimana ada Naruto, disana ada Sasuke. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Keadaan Naruto semakin buruk tiap harinya. Wajahnya bertambah pucat. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah—dulu—, sekarang berwarna kuning kusam. Bola mata berwarna _shappire_ blue yang berwarna cerah—dulu—, sekarang meredup. Ia juga menjadi lebih sering mimisan. Sering pingsan.

Mereka menjadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dipantai. Tertawa, merenung, berbagi kisah. Semua itu mereka lakukan saat berada ditepi pantai. Terkadang mereka hanya terdiam sambil berbagi kehangatan. Berbagi kehangatan yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang selamanya. Yang tak tahu kapan hilangnya kehangatan itu.

.

Tambah parah. Keadaan Naruto memburuk. Naruto hampir tak bisa bangkit dari tidurnya. Sudah sepuluh hari Naruto diam di kamar apartemennya. Tidak. Bukan ia yang ingin seperti itu. Tapi tubuhnyalah yang tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Tubuhnya sangatlah lemas. Hampir semua kegiatan sehari-harinya ia lakukan diatas kasur. Dan yang selalu membantunya hanyalah Sasuke. Dengan telaten ia membantu, menemani, dan mengurus Naruto. Disaat Naruto terbangun, Sasuke selalu menyemangatinya, membuatnya tertawa lepas—walaupun dengan suara yang sangat lemah. Berbanding terbalik jika Naruto tertidur. Ia hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan miris. Terkadang ia menangis. Ia tak tahan melihat Naruto yang berjuang sendirian melawan penyakitnya. Sasuke hanya bisa berharap ada keajaiban yang membuat Naruto kembali sembuh—walau kemungkinannya sangatlah kecil.

.

**-SG-**

.

Dua puluh tujuh hari terlewat. Itu berarti masih ada tersisa tiga puluh tiga hari lagi sisa waktu Naruto. Tapi keadaan Naruto tak memungkinkan. Sasuke merasa sebentar lagi Naruto tak akan ada lagi disampingnya—untuk selamanya. Dan entah mengapa dadanya terasa sangat sesak melihat keadaan Naruto yang bertambah parah.

" 'Suke..," panggil Naruto. Suaranya sangat lirih, hampir tak terdengar.

"Ya, Naru?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku sudah tak ada lagi disampingmu?"

"Hey? Kau bicara apa, Naru?"

"Yah… Kau tahu, waktuku sebentar lagi habis. Aku tak akan bisa bersamamu lagi,"

"Tidak. Kau pasti sembuh, Naru,"

"Kumohon, jawab pertanyaanku, 'Suke,"

"Tak tahu… Aku tak tahu Naru. Mungkin aku akan menyusulmu,"

"Jangan, 'Suke. Kau harus tetap hidup, untukku. Bolehkan, 'Suke? Anggap saja ini permintaan terakhirku,"

"Tapi—"

"Kumohon, 'Suke..,"

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus yakin kau akan sembuh,"

"M-hm. Terima kasih, Sasuke,"

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Pagi, Naru,"

"Pagi, 'Suke," balas Naruto dengan suara yang… sangat lemah.

"Kau kenapa, Naru?"

"Tak apa, 'Suke. Aku baik-baik saja. Malah aku merasa bahwa aku sudah sembuh,"

"Tapi keadaanmu berkata lain. Ayo kita ke dokter—"

Menggeleng, "Tidak, 'Suke. Disini saja. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu,"

Sakit. Sangat sakit. Sasuke hampir mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sangat nyeri.

"Baiklah..,"

.

**10.05 a.m**

" 'Suke? Kau tak akan meninggalkanku sendirian, 'kan?"

"Janji. Aku akan menemanimu sampai akhir,"

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke. _Daisuki_… _Aishiteru_..,"

"_Aishiteru mo_, Naruto,"

Hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Tapi mereka menikmati keheningan yang terjadi. Hanya saling tatap—mengartikan pandangan lawan. Saling berpegangan tangan—menyalurkan kekuatan, yang mungkin tak akan berguna lagi.

**Naruto's POV**

Terima kasih, Sasuke. Maaf jika aku banyak kesalahan selama ini. Maaf, selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu. Aku memang tak berguna. Aku hanya bisa bergantung padamu. Selalu merepotkanmu dan orang lain. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Sasuke. Maaf karena aku tak akan bisa selalu disisimu. Maaf karena aku akan meninggalkanmu sebuah kesakitan yang begitu medalam. Tapi aku hanya ingin satu hal. Aku hanya ingin kau melanjutkan hidupmu tanpa aku. Aku hanya akan menjadi penghambat dalam hidupmu. Dan kumohon, setelah aku pergi nanti, jangan pernah menangis ya, 'Suke? Biarkan aku hidup tenang diatas sana. Biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang tanpa perlu mencemaskanmu. **Hah… Hahh…** Nafasku sesak. Inikah akhirnya? Ya Tuhan, biarkan aku melihat wajahnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebentar saja… Mataku..? Kenapa pandanganku cepat sekali memburam. Aku masih ingin melihat wajahnya. Wajah yang tak akan bisa kulihat lagi, untuk selamanya…

**End of Naruto's POV**

.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Naruto..,"

" 'Suke… _Gomen, arigatou_..,"

**Deg!**

"Naruto? Naru? Hey, bangun. Kumohon jangan bercanda sekarang, Naru. Bangun! Naruto!"

**Tes**

"Naruto..," kupeluk erat tubuh yang sudah tak sehangat dulu itu. Tubuh yang pucat—tidak berwarna tan seperti dulu lagi. Tubuh yang lemas, tapi akan menjadi kaku sebentar lagi. Kupandang wajah pucatnya, masih terlihat manis seperti dulu. Bibirnya yang tak secerah warna cerry lagi. Kutiadakan jarak antara aku dengan dirinya. Kukecup lembut bibirnya yang dingin—agak lama.

"Naruto..,"

**End of Sasuke's POV**

.

**-SG-**

.

_Terima kasih, Sasuke. Dan sampai jumpa…_

.

**-FIN-**

.

**A/N:** Huaaaai~~, saya balik lagi~. Saya kembali dengan genre yang sama lagi, tiga kali berturut-turut. Maaf ya kalo pada bosen. Entah kenapa saya lagi melankolis. Lagi pengen buat yang sad ending. Ada yang tau jalan ceritanya? Kalo ada yang tau berarti sering liat iklan. Saya sebenernya juga baru tau iklan ini dari orang lain sih, dan iklan itu berhasil bikin saya nyesek sendiri. Tapi~ iklannya bukan dari Indonesia yaa~.

Okee~

**Mind to…**

**.**

_**Review?**_


End file.
